Batman: The Caped Crusade
Batman: The Caped Crusade is an upcoming video game. As the title suggests, the game is centered around the famous comic book character, Batman. The game is currently set to a late 2017 release and will be developed by Blender Maximum. The game was revealed on August 5, 2016. Plot Gameplay Batman: The Caped Crusade is an action game. The game has a third-person view by default. The game has many different focuses; playing as Batman, the game will be combat and movement-based while Bruce's gameplay by himself is more centered around activity. The player's strength levels as well as other statistics cannot be upgraded in any way throughout the game, but enemies will get progressively harder to fight, learning from Batman's tactics. Most criminals will have a low health level and can be easily defeated with a few punches, but this will not apply to all of them, and those who are weak will likely find other ways to battle. Batman can hold eight gadgets in his Utility Belt, selected for each mission by Bruce when he talks to Alfred in the Batcave. These gadgets, as well as one heavy gadget, can only be changed out between missions if the player chooses to. Controls *'Viewpont' ( ) - Changes the camera to first-person, third-person, or a view facing towards the front of Bruce/Batman. *'Attack/Interact' ( ) - Simply punches or kicks when used on an enemy as Batman; interacts with objects or people when used as Bruce or Batman when he's not near an enemy. *'Dodge/Hide' ( ) - The player can use this button to crouch or hide behind an object as either Batman or Bruce Wayne. It cannot be used by Bruce unless he is in a "dangerous" situation. Batman can also dodge attacks with this. *'Fire' ( ) - This button fires any gadget or weapon that Batman is holding while aiming. Bruce cannot use it. *'Search' ( ) - The Search button can be used to search for weak points in enemies. It can also be used to listen more closely or look for hidden places, and it will help in figuring out cases. *'Aim' (Left Thumbstick) - The left thumbstick will aim or move the game's camera around. *'Move' (Right Thumbstick) - The right thumbstick will move Bruce or Batman. Bruce will walk most of the time while Batman can run or glide when he steps off edges. *'Dash' (Left Bottom Trigger/Right Bottom Trigger) - Batman will quickly move from one place to another, effectively frightening a victim if they see him. *'Gadget Swap' (Left Shoulder Button) - Batman can swap his selected gadget with the press of this button. It can either switch to a gadget attached to other buttons on the controller by holding both buttons or immediately swap to the next one. This will only apply to gadgets held in the Utility Belt. *'Gadget' (Right Shoulder Button) - This button will use Batman's selected gadget or weapon. *'Heavy Gadget' (Select) - The select button will switch to Batman's selected "heavy" weapon. It can then be used by the Gadget button. Characters Gadgets Development Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Batman Games Category:2018 Category:V2 Games Category:Action Games